I've Been Looking For So Long
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Les collines violettes se perpétuent jusqu'au bout de l'horizon, dans les gouttes d'eau se reflète le ciel d'un rose clair somptueux et l'air vole librement entre les fleurs peuplant Xabira 83. N'est-ce donc pas un temps à s'aimer? Rose/Docteur


**I've Been Looking For So Long**

**Note:** Je dédicace ce texte à la personne qui m'a toujours soutenue (plus particulièrement ces derniers temps) et qui était mon premier Grand Amour (oh oui, je t'ai aimée durant plus de deux ans). Peut-être le titre pourra aider certaines personnes à deviner de qui il peut s'agir.

**Note:** Le titre ne reflète pas l'histoire. Si vous voulez écouter une musique avec, vous pouvez choisir Lover's prayer ou Try A little tenderness (toutes deux de Otis Redding)

Attention, mention de lemon.

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Le Docteur était d'une humeur fort sympathique en ce matin de printemps sur Xabira 83. Les deux soleils brillaient, éclairant d'une faible lueur rosée le paysage de dunes de fleurs violettes, lesquelles ronflaient encore bruyamment. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit pour sa vue reposante et singulière. Rien de grisant ne pouvait jamais arriver à part peut-être quelques gouttes de pluie de temps-en-temps. L'air était l'un des plus agréables qui soit en cet univers, moins chargé de passé ou bien d'avenir que sur les autres planètes.

Il avait voulu emmener Rose ici après une discussion avec la jeune femme qui affirmait qu'avec lui, on ne pouvait voyager sans avoir affaire à des "problèmes intergalactiques". Bien-sûr, elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais l'orgueil du Galifréen avait été touché de plein fouet. Alors il l'avait prise au pied de la lettre et avait fait atterir son vaisseau ici. Tout dormait sauf notre homme qui laissait son regard se plonger dans les collines multiples et mauves, qui se perpétuaient jusqu'au bout de l'horizon. Même Rose n'était pas levée. Mais de toute façon, ceci était tout à fait naturel puisque habituellement il était celui qui lui faisait ouvrir les yeux lorsque le jour se levait. Oui, il aiamit courir et profiter des aventures se présentant à lui et il lui était donc difficile de résister à un endroit inconnu lui passant sous le nez. Bien qu'il était vrai que celui où il était, était des plus adorables.

D'ailleurs, la nature commençait à se réveiller puisque les pétales des superbes s'étalaient alors qu'elles se secouaient pour retirer la rosée qui avait eu l'occasion de les couvrir comme un cocon durant la nuit. Le bas du pantalon du Docteur se voyait couvert d'humidité naissante, ayant les pieds dans les plantes qui lui faisaient un tapis tant subtile que luxuriant. Le vaisseau du Galifréen donnait comme une petite tâche bleue au milieu d'un océan mauve et déchaîné, qui n'attendait qu'à profiter des rayons des soleils pour ouvrir son coeur au pistil doré. Les fleurs laissaient se dégager de leur corps vert un douc parfum envoûtant et mystérieux, comme les formes suant les désirs d'une femme. Cette même femme qui, semblait-il, avait fini son sommeil et attendait contre la porte de l'étrange boîte bleue en contemplant ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux endormis et pourtant émerveillés par la beauté qu'il pouvait y avoir dans l'univers.

-"Rose"

Le prénom ne fut qu'un murmure malencontreusement échappé de la bouche de huit centaines d'années, qui alla se perdre dans le vent qui filtrait en dansant entre les herbes se chevauchant.

La jeune femme était là, debout de toute sa splendeur, regardant d'une façon lointaine et pourtant si proche l'humanoïde, qu'elle paraissait caresser sa moindre pensée d'une main tendre. L'air berçait sans retenue aucune ses cheveux d'or qui voguaient comme un bateau errant dans un océan de larmes. Elle paraissait si fragile, que le Docteur ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'envie irrépressible de s'approcher d'elle et de la maintenir entre ses bras de sorte à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol violacé risquant de la blesser par sa douceur beaucoup trop infinie. Les fleurs se frottaient délicatement à leurs mollets, pareillement que si elles voulaient taire les battements des coeurs des deux amoureux de la scène, et les cacher à un indiscret publique.

-"Rose Tyler, je..." Le Docteur souffla la phrase comme s'il avait du mal à respirer l'air autour de lui, mais fut coupé à la moitié par la bouche de la jeune femme qui se posa contre la sienne en un baiser épuré, avant de se décoller et de faire en souriant tendrement:

-"Moi aussi."

Puis elle recommença à embrasser le Galifréen , se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux arriver à trouver les lèvres de l'humanoïde, ce dernier l'attirant plus encore à lui en la tenant par les hanches cachées d'un fin tissu blanc de lin où il passait sans relâche ses mains.

La fin de cette anecdote est connue de tous et je préfère ainsi garder leurs baisers muets et cachés dans les soleils levants de Xabira 83, ne vous déplaise. La seule chose que je puis vous avouer est que leurs corps enlacés étaient aussi brûlants que des étoiles en fusion et que la fièvre dévorait leurs esprits.

* * *

Peut-être avez-vous aimé malgré la qualité pitoyable de mes écrits ces temps-ci, et peut-être me laisserez-vous une review?

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
